wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smell Your Way Through The Day
Smell Your Way Through The Day is a Wiggles song from Getting Strong!. Origins The song demonstrates what we smell through the day. Production The original 2006 version is a demo version while the 2007 version is a re-recorded version. The song is sung by Greg in the 2006 version and by Sam in the 2007 version. Song Credits 2006 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Paul Paddick * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2007 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Original Idea: Paul Paddick * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2006 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Derek Antunes 2007 Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe Lyrics and Original 2006 Transcript Greg: 'Hey, everybody. Do you like food. I like the smells of food. I like to smell everything. Let's all sing "Smell Your Way Through The Day" ''(singing) Smell your way through the day. Smell your way through the day. A wonderful day waits for you and your nose. Smell your way through the day. I love the smell of toast, toast, covered with jam. '''Murray: Smell the eggs and ham. Greg: I love the smell of pancakes and omelettes cooked in a pan. Anthony: I love the smell of raisins and bran. Greg: Smell your way through the day. Smell your way through the day. A wonderful day waits for you and your nose. Smell your way through the day. I love to go walking through the garden and smell the fresh air. Murray: That's the smell beyond compare. Greg: I love the smell of stays around after the rain. Jeff: Yes, I can smell that again and again. Greg: Smell your way through the day. Smell your way through the day. A wonderful day waits for you and your nose. Smell your way through the day. I love to smell dinner cooking on the stoves. Murray: I smell the food and down it goes. Greg: I love the smell of bubbles bubbling in my bath. Anthony: Off to bed and wait for the next day to start. Greg: Smell your way through the day. Smell your way through the day. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Music